La première fois que je t'ai vu
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: A 5 ans, Shino Aburame rencontre Naruto Uzumaki dans un parc, et depuis ce jour, il décide de ne jamais l'abandonné. Naruto va enfin découvrir se que cela fait d'être aimer et compris, il s'est juré de ne jamais laissé tombé Shino. Les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas risque d'être secouer par le duo ! Avertissement: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire où sera introduit le couple Naruto x Shino !**

 **Juste, si vous accepterez bien de me donner quelques idées sur cette histoire, cela pourrait sûrement m'aider.**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 15 )**

 **La première fois que je t'ai vu**

 **Chapitre 1: Rencontre**

Il se souvenait encore très bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

À 5 ans, Shino Aburame, habillé comme tous les membres de son clan d'un manteau à capuche gris clair et de lunettes de soleil masquant pratiquement tout son corps, marchait dans l'un des parcs de Konoha, ressentant un fort ennui.

Ses parents avaient beaucoup insisté pour qu'il aille au parc, pour se sociabiliser avec d'autres enfants. Mais Shino a toujours préféré rester solitaire, plutôt que se mélanger à la foule. Il n'a jamais aimé les regards de crainte -voir de dégoût- que les villageois posaient sur lui et tout son clan, juste parce que des insectes vivaient dans leurs corps et qu'ils les utilisent comme armes.

Son père Shibi, essaya de lui faire comprendre que les gens autour d'eux ne pouvaient pas comprendre que cela avait toujours été dans les coutumes de leur clan et que son fils ne devait pas s'arrêter sur des préjugés. Shino était conscient que les enfants pouvaient trouver cela bizarre, mais il trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucune excuse pour que les adultes réagissent ainsi envers eux !

Les pensées de Shino furent interrompûs par un bruit, il scanna son environnement de ses yeux sombres cachés derrière ses lunettes: le parc était complètement vide, mais un bruit continuait de retentir toutes les secondes, en se concentrant bien, Shino pouvait jurer que c'était un grincement.

Le jeune héritier Aburame marcha tout autour du parc, se mit en tête de trouver la source du bruit. Au bout d'un moment, il aperçut plus loin l'origine du grincement en continue: il vit un autre garçon qui devait avoir son âge assis sur une balançoire, il avait la peau assez bronzée comme le sable, les cheveux hérissés d'un blond aussi flamboyant que le soleil, les yeux d'un magnifique bleu azur, mais ce qu'il remarqua en particulier était les trois marques de moustaches sur ses joues.

Shino était un peu surpris de cette vue, pas parce que le garçon était étrangement tout seul et qu'il n'y avait personne dans le parc autour de lui, non-plus parce qu'il se balançait sur cette balançoire en continu, non. Ce qui intriguait vraiment Shino étaient les yeux de l'enfant: il se balançait en regardant continuellement le sol et ses yeux étaient remplis d'une peine immense, à croire que tous les malheurs du monde entier pesaient sur ses épaules.

Le jeune Aburame fut intrigué, pourquoi l'autre enfant avait-il un tel regard ? Mais surtout, sans comprendre pourquoi, Shino n'aimait pas voir une telle tristesse dans les yeux du petit blond. Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui ce passait, ses jambes l'avaient conduit en face du garçon, mais celui-ci ne remarqua pas la présence de Shino, trop occupé à regarder le sol.

« Bonjour. » commença Shino d'une voix monotone.

Le petit blond sursauta au son de la voix si près de lui, il regarda son interlocuteur, choqué que celui-ci vienne lui parler. Mais son visage pris un immense sourire, il se releva d'un bond de la balançoire pour mieux faire face à l'autre garçon avant de s'exclamer « Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Et toi ?! »

Shino avait presque sursauté en voyant le dénommé Naruto se présenter avec autant d'enthousiasme, il était surtout très surpris de voir à quelle vitesse il était passé de la tristesse à la joie.

Sur le coup, Shino ne savait même pas pourquoi il était aller lui parler, c'était seulement comme une petite voix au fond de lui qui l'avait encouragé, mais surtout parce que sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne voulait pas voir l'autre garçon triste. Mais voyant que Naruto attendait une réponse de sa part, il se décida de répondre « Shino Aburame. » répondit juste le jeune héritier, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il regarda attentivement le visage de Naruto et fut drôlement surpris de ne pas voir la moindre réaction à l'annonce de son nom, ne savait-il rien sur le clan Aburame ?

« Shino Aburame ? C'est rigolo ! » s'exclaffa Naruto en montrant toutes ses dents, il détailla Shino de la tête au pieds « Dis Shino, pourquoi tu portes tous ses vêtements ? Il fait pas si froid que ça ! Et elles sont marrantes tes lunettes, tu ressembles à un ninja infiltré ! »

Shino sentit de la sueur couler derrière sa tête...c'est sûr, Naruto ne savait rien sur les Aburame...Et jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiasme à lui parler.

« Parce que c'est comme cela que tous les membres du clan Aburame sont vêtus. » lui expliqua Shino, d'un bref détail.

Les yeux de Naruto s'élargirent « Waouw, ça veut dire que tu fais partie d'un clan ? C'est trop cool ! »

Shino releva un sourcil à la remarque, cool ? Jamais il ne s'était dit qu'être le futur dirigeant des Aburame serait cool, surtout avec toutes les responsabilités qu'il aurait avec. Naruto avait vraiment une drôle de manière de voir les choses...

« Et toi, ne serais-tu pas d'un clan ? » demanda Shino pour changer de sujet. Mais dans le fond, il était vraiment intéressé, son père lui avait déjà donné quelques cours sur les Cinq Grands Pays Ninjas et certains clans, et il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le nom "Uzumaki" quelque part.

En tout cas, Naruto fus choqué par la question « Quoi ? Si je viens d'un clan ? » Naruto fini par baisser la tête de tristesse « Va savoir, je n'y ai jamais pensé...de toute façon, je ne connais même pas les noms de mes parents...»

Cette déclaration jeta un froid à Shino, qui regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question en comprenant que Naruto devait être orphelin. Il jetta rapidement un regard autour du parc, essayant d'apercevoir un adulte « Personne n'est avec toi ? » si Naruto était orphelin comme il le supposait, il devait dans ce cas avoir un autre parent éloigné ou un tuteur légal qui l'ai pris en charge.

Naruto secoua tristement la tête « Non, je n'ai personne. Le vieil Hokage m'a offert un mini-appartement. »

Shino fut surpris de l'audace de Naruto d'appeler leur chef de village "vieil Hokage", mais surtout de sa formalité envers lui. Le 3ème du nom et le garçon blond étaient peut-être proches.

Le jeune héritier regarda le ciel qui commençait à prendre des teintes orangés, montrant que le soleil commençait à se coucher « Je vais devoir te laisser, il commence à se faire tard. Bonne fin de journée. » lui dit Shino avant de faire demi-tour pour partir.

Naruto sentit la peur lui nouer l'estomac en voyant Shino marcher vers la sortie du parc, sans attendre, il courra vers lui et le retient par la manche « Attends ! »

Shino se retourna vers le jeune blond qui lui tenait toujours la manche, la surprise évidente sur son visage. Le jeune Aburame ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Naruto s'accrochait comme cela à lui ? À croire qu'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse si jamais il le lâchait !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande prudemment Shino.

« Est-ce que...est-ce que tu reviendras me voir ? » demanda Naruto timidement, avec une grande appréhension de la réponse présente dans les yeux.

Là, Shino était plus que tout surpris, jamais encore quiconque, à l'exception de ses parents et Torune n'avaient exprimés le désir de le voir. Cela allait même encore plus long, Naruto le _suppliait_ presque de revenir !

Shino se sentait perdu par cette demande. Devait-il accepter ? Ou bien refuser ? En voyant le regard suppliant de Naruto, les mots sortirent tout seuls «...oui...je viendrais dans la semaine Naruto. »

Le sourire de Naruto revint, plus éclatant que jamais « Merci beaucoup Shino ! »

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait jusqu'à chez lui, Shino ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait accepter si facilement, il ne comprenait pas, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne supportait pas de voir de la tristesse dans le regard du jeune blond.

Naruto Uzumaki était pour le moins intéressant, ça il devait bien le reconnaître. Il se décida à se renseigner dans la semaine qui va suivre pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

Mais ce que les 2 garçons ignoraient, c'est que par cette simple rencontre et ces quelques mots échangés ils avaient déjà scellés leurs vies à jamais.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère que vous avez aimés le petit échange entre eux.**

 **D'après-vous, qu'est-ce que Shino pourrait découvrir ?**

 **Reviendra-t-il voir Naruto comme il l'avait promis ?**

 **Et si oui, comment ce passera leurs discutions ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard qu'a pris cette histoire, mais il fallait que je fasse les suites de mes autres histoires. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que celle-ci semble avoir beaucoup de succès dès le premier chapitre ! C'est pour cela que je suis ravie de vous montrer le chapitre 2 !**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **Samakassai: Merci, et voici la suite ! **

**Caliste: La voici !**

 **Flo: C'est vrai que l'on en vois pas beaucoup, mais en même temps, c'est plutôt difficile d'écrire une histoire comme celle-ci, parce qu'il faut au maximum respecter le caractère des personnages, et Naruto et Shino ont un caractère bien opposé l'un à l'autre.**

 **S: Ne t'inquiète pas S, je n'abandonne absolument jamais mes histoires ! Et merci encore de lire une autre de mes histoires, cela me fait très plaisir.**

 **Chocolat68: Je suis contente que tu penses que cette histoire est prometteuse !**

 **Aidoku: J'en suis ravie !**

 **Luna park: Désolée que ce soit aussi court, j'essaye de faire un sort que ce soit plus long.**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 15 )**

 **La première fois que je t'ai vu**

 **Chapitre 2: Renseignement et se faire un ami**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre entre le jeune Naruto et le jeune héritier Aburame. Comme il se l'était promis, Shino a cherché des renseignements sur le petit garçon blond, allant jusqu'à utiliser ses Kikaichû et les quelques techniques d'espionnages que lui avaient appris son père pour avoir le plus d'information.

Mais le peu qu'il avait découvert...l'avait surpris:

Naruto Uzumaki, jeune orphelin depuis sa naissance, né le 10 Octobre, vivait au début dans un orphelinat, jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire le met dehors quand il avait 4 ans, depuis vie dans un mini appartement qui lui fut offert par l'Hokage ( cela confirma ses soupçons comme quoi ils étaient proches ), un vrai farceur, adore s'habiller en orange, crie sur tous les toits qu'il allait devenir le plus grand Hokage de l'histoire et mangeant très souvent des ramen d'Ichiraku.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas cela qui surprenait Shino, mais plutôt les horreurs qui étaient dit sur lui.

Où qu'il aille, le jeune héritier entendant toujours les mêmes mots sur le petit blond, telle que "monstre", "assassin", "ordure", "Démon" ou "enfant Démon".

C'était particulièrement ces deux derniers qui interpella le plus Shino. Démon ? Pourquoi les villageois -avec certains ninjas- appelaient ainsi le petit blond ? Surtout qu'il avait aussi découvert que Naruto était souvent victime "d'accidents" causé par les villageois. Cela pris vraiment Shino au dépourvus, pourquoi Naruto était aussi maltraité ? Quand il avait rencontré le petit blond dans le parc, il n'avait strictement rien vu d'agressive dans le comportement de son vis-avis, c'était même le contraire, il n'avait vu qu'un garçon de son âge qui voulait désespérément avoir un ami, tellement la solitude lui pesait.

Mais le jeune héritier voulait plus en savoir sur lui, c'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de demander à une personne en qui il avait toute confiance en son jugement: son père.

C'est pour cela que le petit garçon au lunette noir était dans le bureau du chef de clan, regardant attentivement son père -Shibi Aburame- pendant que celui-ci lisait un livre ancien sur les insectes rares.

Shibi était un homme de grande taille, avec une bonne musculature qui pouvait être deviné en dessous de son long manteau gris clair qui lui couvrait une bonne partie du visage. Il portait les lunettes de soleil traditionnelle du clan qui cachait ses yeux sombres, et il avait des cheveux hérissés noirs et courts.

Tout le monde lui disait toujours qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais Shino n'était pas vraiment sûr de ça, après tout, il ne savait pas vraiment comment était sa mère. D'après son père, elle s'appelait Asuna, elle était une magnifique femme qui aimait beaucoup les insectes, ce qui charma l'homme froid qu'était son père, malgré que sa mère n'était pourtant qu'une civile.

Shino n'avait quasiment aucun souvenir de sa mère, elle avait soudainement disparut quand il avait 2 ans, sans laisser de trace. Quand le jeune héritier essayait désespérément de se rappeler d'elle, les seules choses dont-il parvenait à se souvenir était qu'elle l'emmenait souvent au parc pour qu'il puisse se faire des amis, mais quand il essayait de se rappeler de son apparence, tout devenait floue dans sa tête, il arrivait seulement à distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune femme qui lui souriait tendrement. Shino c'est toujours demandé où elle était, son père lui répondait à chaque fois qu'elle avait dû partir, mais lui avait juré qu'elle était encore vivante.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Shino ? » demanda Shibi, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son fils.

Cela ramena Shino a la réalité, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. De son côté, Shibi continua de fixer son fils avec curiosité, cela faisait 5 minutes que Shino était entré dans son bureau et n'avait rien dit, sachant que son fils ne venait jamais le voir pour rien, il était plutôt curieux de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Cela est plutôt une question, père. » expliqua franchement Shino, son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais aller par quatre chemins s'il voulait parler « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi quasiment tout le village traite Naruto Uzumaki de Démon. »

Pendant une seconde, Shino était sûr d'avoir vu son père se raidir, avant de redevenir stoïque, cela pris le jeune héritier au dépourvus, qu'est-ce qui se passait pour que son père réagisse de la sorte ? Lui qui ne perdait jamais son sang-froid.

« C'est assez compliqué Shino. » expliqua avec hésitation Shibi, son fils était bien trop jeune pour qu'il lui révèle le secret qui entourait le jeune Naruto, ou de la loi qui planait sur l'enfant.

« Pourriez-vous tout de même me l'expliquer ? » essaya d'insister Shino, il voulait absolument savoir ce qui se passait.

Shibi resta un instant silencieux, songeant à ce qu'il devait répondre à son fils de 5 ans, il se décida finalement à lui dire une petite partie de la vérité « Beaucoup de gens ne l'aime pas en partie à cause de sa naissance. Cet enfant est né le 10 Octobre, le jour de l'attaque du Démon Renard. »

Shino baissa la tête pour réfléchir à ça, il avait bien remarqué ce détail dans ses renseignements, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que pour tout le village, le 10 Octobre était un jour maudit, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur le petit garçon aux yeux bleus.

« Je ne comprends pas vraiment, père. » répondit Shino.

Shibi soupira discrètement à cela, s'était normal que son fils ne comprennent pas, mais il savait que Shino était trop intelligent pour son propre bien, cela ne l'étonnerait pas si le jeune héritier découvrait la vérité avant l'heure.

« Dis-moi Shino, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Naruto Uzumaki ? » demanda curieusement Shibi

Shino hésita une seconde à lui parler de sa rencontre avec le petit blond, mais il préféra être sincère « Je l'ai rencontré au parc il y a quatre jours. » avoua-t-il.

« Oh. » Shino ignorait si son père était surpris « Et vous vous êtes parlés ? Il est devenu ton ami ? »

Ami ? Cette question pris un peu le jeune héritier au dépourvu, il n'avait pas un instant songé à cela, après tout, ils n'avaient tous les 2 absolument rien faits de spéciales, ils ne s'étaient même pas parler plus de 5 minutes.

«...je ne sais pas père. » dit pensivement Shino « Nous avons justes parlés quelques minutes et -à ce que j'ai pût voir- il ne semblait pas connaître notre clan. »

« Hum, je vois. » Shibi continua de le fixer « Mais si tu veux des informations sur lui, ce n'est pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exacte. » acquiesça Shino « Je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même pourquoi j'ai eu ce soudain intérêt pour Naruto Uzumaki, mais quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je l'ai trouvé...intéressant. »

Shibi leva un sourcil, seul signe de sa surprise, jamais encore son fils n'avait montré le moindre intérêt pour autre chose que les insectes, Torune et leur clan. Cela était un grand changement.

« Qu'est-e que tu penses de lui ? » demanda avec précaution Shibi.

Au début, Shino ne dit rien, réfléchissant bien à cette question qu'il se posait lui-même « Je l'ignore père. Je pense que c'est un garçon sympathique...mais très solitaire. » avoua Shino, il se souvenait encore de l'immense tristesse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux bleus de Naruto, cela lui avait fait mal sans même qu'il comprennent pourquoi « Et vous père, que pensez-vous de Naruto ? » demanda cette fois Shino, le jeune héritier avait absolument toute confiance au jugement de son père, c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre.

Shibi resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant à sa propre réponse, au bout d'un moment, il finit par le faire « Personnellement, je ne croit pas que cet enfant sois un Démon, à vrai dire, je n'ai même rien contre lui. » c'était la vérité, l'actuelle chef des Aburame n'avait absolument rien contre le petit orphelin, il comprenait aussi parfaitement ce que cela faisait d'être mal regardé à cause d'une chose qui vie dans son corps...ce pauvre Naruto n'avait pas à être traité de cette manière. Peut-être que Shino pourrait réussir à changer cela « Et je pense même que ce garçon mérite une chance. » ajouta Shibi en accentuant bien chaque mot, tout en fixant bien son fils.

Cela fit presque sourire Shino, son père venait de lui donner son approbation pour fréquenter Naruto, c'est tout ce dont-il avait besoin.

 **Le lendemain**

Cela faisait un moment que Shino parcourait le parc, tout en essayant de trouver Naruto Uzumaki. Après que son père lui est donné son approbation pour fréquenter le petit blond, le jeune héritier était parti se coucher pour la nuit, se surprenant lui-même à quel point il a attendu avec une grande impatience le lendemain, même Shibi fut agréablement surpris de voir son fils si impatient.

Mais cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Shino cherchai Naruto dans le parc, et il commençait à être déçu, lui qui se faisait une telle joie de voir Naruto, peu-être que le petit blond n'allait pas venir aujourd'hui...

Mais Shino était aussi agacé, mais ça, c'était à cause de ses insectes ! Depuis qu'il était dans le parc, certains de ses Kikaichû avait quitté son corps pour s'éparpiller dans les différentes plantes qui se trouvaient autour de lui ! Comme tous les membres de son clan, le jeune héritier pouvait contrôler les incestes qui vivaient dans son corps, mais il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui, où les Kikaichû pouvaient échapper à son contrôle et partir on ne sait où, son père lui avait dit que cela était dû au faîte qu'il était encore trop jeune pour tous les contrôler en même temps.

Changent maintenant d'objectif, Shino se mit en tête de retrouver ses insectes disparut, tout en gardant un œil sur les rares personnes qu'il croisait au parc, espérant apercevoir Naruto.

Pour ce qui est des Kikaichû, Shino n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, grâce à son Chakra que consommait ses "petits partenaires" vivants dans son corps, il parvenait toujours à savoir où étaient ses derniers.

Le jeune héritier marcha un petit moment, récupérant au passage quelques-uns de ses insectes, jusqu'à arriver près d'un épais buissons. Sans aucunes hésitations, Shino commença à bouger les branches et commença à s'y faufiler, il savait que les insectes vivaient la majeure partie du temps dans des buissons. Mais le jeune héritier s'arrêta net !

Devant lui, devant ses yeux ébahi, se trouvait la personne à qui il avait fait la promesse de revenir le voir dans ce parc: Naruto Uzumaki !

Il reconnaissait très bien le petit garçon qu'il avait vu il y a de cela 5 jours, ses cheveux hérissés étaient toujours d'un blond aussi flamboyant que le soleil et ses yeux étaient toujours d'un magnifique bleu azur. Mais Shino pouvait voir qu'une chose avait changé en lui: comparé à leur première rencontre, Naruto n'avait plus cette peine immense qui avait habité ses yeux.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de Shino, il était trop concentré à observer quelque chose qui marchait sur son bras. En se rapprochant légèrement, Shino pût voir que ce que regardait avec autant de fascination Naruto, était un de ses Kikaichû !

« Shino ! Tu es venu ! » s'exclama Naruto après l'avoir enfin remarqué, tellement heureux que le jeune héritier sois venu.

Comme à leur première rencontre, Shino avait presque sursauté à l'exclamation et l'enthousiasme soudaine de Naruto ! Mais Shino ne répondit rien, il pouvait sentir que quasiment tous ses insectes qui étaient partis étaient maintenant sur Naruto !

Ayant peur que ses Kikaichû aspire tout le Chakra du petit blond, Shino leur ordonna silencieusement de tous revenir en vitesse. En quelques secondes, une vingtaine d'insectes émergea des vêtements et des cheveux de Naruto en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Une immense crainte saisi soudainement Shino, il avait parfaitement remarqué que Naruto ne savait rien du clan Aburame et, par conséquent, ne savais pas que des insectes vivaient dans son corps, et si Naruto régissait mal à cela ? Et si il se mettait à le regarder avec dégoût comme tout le monde en voyant ça ? Sans même comprendre pourquoi, cette pensée effraya encore plus Shino !

Mais -à sa grande surprise- Naruto n'a absolument pas crié au scandale en voyant tous les insectes sortir de ses vêtements, ce fût même le contraire « Hi hi hi ! Ça chatouille ! » Naruto gigotait dans tous les sens en étant plié de rire !

Tous les insectes ont tout de même fini par quitté Naruto pour retourner dans le corps de Shino, mais quand ils se sont posés, le jeune héritier a immédiatement ressenti que ses Kikaichû avaient consommé vraiment _beaucoup_ de Chakra sur Naruto ! Cela surpris encore plus Shino, après avoir perdu autant de Chakra, Naruto devrait être essouffler, mais ce dernier ne semblait même pas épuisé, à croire qu'il avait un stock illimité de Chakra !

Mais maintenant que Naruto c'était remis de son fou rire, Shino le regarda avec précaution, il avait encore de l'appréhension à comment le petit blond allait réagir, maintenant que celui-ci avait vu les Kikaichû retourner dans son corps.

« Waouw, c'est incroyable ! » les yeux de Naruto s'étaient élargit de fascination « Ces scarabées t'écoutent et en plus ils peuvent rentrer dans ton corps ! C'est trop cool ! Comment t'a fait ça Shino ?! »

Pendant un instant, Shino resta muet tellement il était stupéfait, jamais de toute sa vie, le jeune héritier n'avait vu un autre enfant en dehors de son clan, le regarder avec fascination en voyant ses insectes, encore moins lui dire que c'était "cool" !

Mais voyant que Naruto attendait une réponse, il se força à se remettre de sa surprise pour lui répondre d'un ton monotone « C'est "scarabées", comme tu les appels, ce nomme pour nous des "Kikaichû". Dès la naissance, le corps des membres de mon clan est offert comme nie pour les insectes, afin de les utiliser pour les combats. »

Naruto le regarda avec plus d'admiration après ce récit « C'est incroyable ! Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais faire ça ?! »

Là, dire que Shino était choqué serait un euphémisme, jamais encore il n'avait été à ce point sans mots ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un lui demandait s'il pourrait lui aussi avoir des insectes dans le corps ! Habituellement, les gens en étaient même dégoûtés des pratiques de son clan ! Mais cela ne sembla même pas déranger Naruto le moins du monde !

« Hé, Shino ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Naruto en secouant sa main devant le visage du jeune héritier, le manque de réponse de Shino avait commencé à l'inquiéter, avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ?

Cela ramena Shino à la réalité, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il était resté aussi longtemps silencieux «...oui...ça va...» Shino se força à reprendre son ton monotone, hors de question qu'il se mette maintenant à bégayer « Pour répondre à ta question, je suis désolé de te dire que cela est impossible. Seul les membres de notre clan peuvent utiliser leurs corps pour abriter les insectes, et personne en dehors. »

« Oh...» Naruto sembla vraiment déçu, mais il reprit d'un coup sa bonne humeur « Mais si tu te bats avec, ça veut dire que tu deviendras un ninja ?! »

« C'est exacte. » répondit simplement Shino, après tout, quasiment tous les membres de son clan devenaient des Shinobi et, lui en tant que futur chef de clan, il avait pour devoir de le devenir, ce qui fait qu'il serait inscrit à l'Académie dans 2 ans.

« C'est super ! » s'exclama Naruto fou de joie « Ça veut dire qu'on ira à l'Académie ensemble ! »

Shino releva un sourcil à cette déclaration, donc Naruto ira à l'Académie en même temps que lui...c'était intéressant.

Avant que Shino puisse ajouter quelque chose, Naruto lui attrapa la main et commença à le tirer vers les jeux du parc « Viens Shino, on va s'amuser ! »

D'abord pris au dépourvu par cette demande, Shino se laissa entraîné sans rien dire. Arrivé aux balançoires, le petit blond se tourna vers lui « Tu veut passer en premier et je te pousse ou pas ? »

Au début, Shino n'a rien dit, cela était tellement déconcertant pour lui, hormis Torune, le jeune héritier n'avait jamais joué avec d'autre enfant. Mais pourtant, une sensation familière le saisi, une sensation qui avait disparut depuis le départ de Torune...celui de la joie.

Et face à celle si évidente de Naruto de pouvoir enfin jouer avec quelqu'un, il se dit qu'il pouvait finalement faire un effort et se laisser aller.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La journée c'est vraiment passé mieux que prévu. Jamais encore Shino n'avait joué autant !

Après le jeu des balançoires, ils avaient joué à chat, avec un ballon qu'ils avaient trouvé et c'était assis sur un banc pour discuter.

Shino avait aussi remarqué à quel point Naruto débordait d'énergie ! Plusieurs fois dans la journée, les Kikaichû allaient de temps-en-temps sur le petit blond, à chaque fois Shino les rappelait silencieusement, Naruto n'a jamais semblé remarqué les insectes, mais quand ses derniers revenaient sur son corps, Shino remarquait toujours qu'ils avaient aspiré une bonne partie du Chakra de Naruto, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas une seule fois fatigué. Le jeune héritier devait avouer qu'il était impressionné, même lui n'avait pas à ce point autant de réserve de Chakra ! Ce qui renforça sa théorie que Naruto vient d'un clan, après tout, les personnes possédant autant de Chakra aussi jeune venait majoritairement d'un clan.

Mais finalement, le ciel commença à prendre des teintes orangés, signe que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Shino se leva du banc sous les yeux surpris de Naruto « Tu vas devoir m'excuser, mais il commence à se faire tard. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Avant que Shino ne puisse commencé à s'éloigner, Naruto était descendu du banc à toute vitesse pour venir s'accrocher à la manche du jeune héritier.

Shino ne fut pas surpris, tout ça se passait quasiment comme à leur première rencontre, il regarda seulement Naruto, attendant ce qu'il allait lui demander, même s'il se doutait de quoi.

« Tu vas revenir, Shino ? » demanda Naruto, avec une certaine crainte de la réponse.

Cette fois, Shino ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire, un vrai sourire qui surpris un peu Naruto, tellement il avait remarqué que Shino n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions « Oui. Je te promets que je serais là demain, Naruto. »

Un sourire éclatant éclaira le visage de Naruto à cette promesse « Merci Shino. » pendant un instant, Shino aurait pût juré que le petit blond avait failli pleurer de joie.

Pendant qu'il marchait dans la direction de chez lui, Shino n'arrivait à penser qu'à cette journée en compagnie de Naruto, il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était bien amusé en sa compagnie, et -pour une raison quelconque- ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir fait sourire le petit blond, cela lui avait fait une sensation de bien être qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer...peut-être que c'était ça, la sensation que l'on ressentait quand on se faisait un ami ?

Mais pour l'instant, il préféra rentrer chez lui, tout en attendant avec impatience le lendemain.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce rapprochement entre Naruto et Shino, j'essaye au mieux de respecter leurs caractères, mais si ce n'est pas bon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer.**

 **D'après-vous, que ce passera-t-il a leur prochaine rencontre ?**

 **Comment évoluera leur relation ?**

 **Est-ce que Shibi sait le vrai lien entre Naruto et Minato ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
